


Drama Queen (The Fanart)

by katcoo13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, bluh bluh homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katcoo13/pseuds/katcoo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart or this fantasticcccc fanficcccc i mean GOSH <333<br/>bluh bluh I suck at this summary look at my artwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama Queen (The Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bananaramses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaramses/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drama Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289354) by [Bananaramses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaramses/pseuds/Bananaramses). 



And out of the closet.  
[](http://s267.photobucket.com/albums/ii307/katcoo13/?action=view&current=1stkissof.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> MY GOSH I LOVE THIS FANFIC EXPECT 4 MORE AT LEAST OF THEM JUST KIND OF IN BED CUDDLING


End file.
